Written in the stars
by Naidoo
Summary: When Morgan is told that he and his latest conquest 'do not match' he doesn't know that his ideal match is already right in front of him. Little does he know that this is about to change...
1. Chapter 1

_A/ N: Welcome to my newst story... LOL It once againis a rather short one, comapred to some of my longer ones. And it is a very light and fluffy story. No angst at all... Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Security updates. She hated security updates. Penelope knew they were necessary in order to prevent people hacking her systems from the outside, but she nevertheless hated them. They meant that she couldn't do anything for a certain amount of time until everything had been installed and updated and her babies were ready to rock again. At this moment she really did need a good distraction other than looking at her blank screens.<p>

"We are not compatible," she all of a sudden heard coming from the door and in walked her best friend.

This distraction certainly was more like it.

"Excuse me?" Penelope asked confused. One look at Morgan and she noticed he didn't seem too happy at this very moment.

"We are not compatible," he repeated, which didn't help Penelope a lot.

"I hope you are not talking about you and me, sugar…"

"No, Baby Girl, there is no doubt you and I rock together. No chance on earth that we aren't compatible," Derek smiled at her, sitting down at the edge of her desk.

"So who's the we then and why aren't you two compatible?" Penelope asked curious.

"You know where Carly took me last night? Her big surprise?" Morgan asked and Penelope shook her head. How was she supposed to know where Derek's latest girlfriend had taken him last night?

"To a psychic. I sat in some strange backroom, listening to some old woman talking about houses and suns in houses and zodiacs, planets and ascendants – or however they call that. And after an hour or two of nonsense talking she told us that Carly and me are not compatible- sexually, emotionally or any way really," Morgan summed up last night, looking at his best friend.

Penelope tried, she really did. She tried keeping a straight face for as long as possible, which wasn't very long before she did burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry… but imagining you sitting at a psychic…. that is just too funny…." Penelope tried to argue.

"Yeah, I know. And to make it worse, I was left with the bill, because Carly apparently was too shocked about that revelation. So I basically spent 200 bucks to hear that my girl and I won't work out. Ever."

"Did you just say 200$? 200$ for just someone telling you that your relationship is a bust? Maybe I have picked the wrong job…" Penelope muttered, hearing Morgan laugh.

"Tell me about it, Baby. But I didn't just get to hear about how Carly and I don't work our zodiacal. I also got some… personal… chart, of things and signs that are supposed to work for me…" Morgan informed her annoyed. Penelope could tell that her best friends certainly had other plans for last night.

"A chart? Are you for real?" Penelope asked, barely able to stop herself from falling out of her chair for laughter.

"No, I'm not. I guess I'll have to change my pick-up lines than. Instead of the general first questions or what your name is and what you do, I'll just ask 'What's your sign'. "

"Let me know how that goes, Hot Stuff…" Penelope smiled at him, before he got up and walked towards the door of her office.

"Sure will…" he laughed and she knew he was just making fun. No way on earth did her best friend believe in stuff like that.

"Hey…" she shouted after him, when she saw a grey folder where her friend sat just a moment ago. "You forgot your… zodiac reading?"

"Keep it, do with it whatever you want with it," her best friend replied, and she had expected him to be out of earshot by now. "Even better, why don't you burn it…"


	2. great entertainment

_A/N: Personally, I have to say, I seriously do not believe in any of what will happen in this story - at least not in the astrological kind of way this will develop in soon. I guess I am just way too logical for that. I read my horoscope on some days, but that's as far as it gets. _

* * *

><p>A few days went by and Penelope hadn't thrown away the grey folder Morgan had left in her office earlier that week, but she also had more or less forgotten about it by now as well. She had stored it in one of the drawers of her desk – he paid after all a lot of money, so it would be a shame to just throw it away. Maybe at some later stage he'd regret throwing it away. She knew it was stupid and there was no truth to this stuff, but it could be a good joke or something. Kind of like a memory of his latest relationship.<p>

"I keep telling you…. I'm not interested," she heard Morgan's distinctive voice coming closer. Turning around she saw him on the phone, seeming a little annoyed with whoever was on the other end of the phone.

A few moments later he hung up and walked into Penelope's lair, presenting her with a coffee he had had gotten earlier from the coffee shop across the street.

"You sound like you are having quite some morning, Hot Stuff…" Penelope commented, taking one of the Styrofoam cups on the cardboard tray Morgan offered her.

"That psychic won't leave me alone…." Morgan started saying.

"The psychic your ex-girlfriend took you to? Why would she contact you?"

"Apparently her conscious demands it. According to her, Carly has gone a bit crazy – don't ask me what she did, I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know. Anyway… she is feeling bad about how things went apparently and is offering me a free session, or reading, or however you call that stuff. Not that I would take her up on that offer… "

"She's not the kind of… 'communicating with the dead' kind of people, is she`? Someone who tells you she has a message from your farther or stuff like that?" Penelope asked curious.

"No, she is more the 'Tarot card and reading your palm' kind of person. And she reads your… aura, whatever that means," Morgan commented, laughing to himself. He honestly couldn't believe someone would fall for stuff like that.

"And she offered you one of these … things? For free? To make up for… how things with Carly went?"

"Apparently. She has been calling me since yesterday. But no chance on earth will I take her up on that thing. Trust me, Baby Girl, one time was already more than enough… I don't need that again."

Penelope looked at her best friend for a moment, thinking for a moment.

"Let's do it," Penelope all of a sudden said.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked.

"Let's do it. I'll come with you. I've never been to a psychic reading," she admitted, smiling at her best friend. "It could be fun…"

"No it's not. It's a bunch of nonsense."

"Probably, but it will make for some really funny moments. And come on… we had planned a movie night. We just postpone that for a few hours and do something different instead," Penelope smiled at him and Morgan looked at her for a moment.

"You really want to go there, don't you?" he asked surprised, at which Penelope just warily nodded.

"Well… I've never really been to something like that. And I just... think it would be hilarious. And come on… she offered to do it for free. Nonsense or not… it is for free. And just… come on, just for fun…" Penelope pleaded. Eventually Morgan gave in and agreed.

"I'll tell you, Baby Girl, it will be some waste of time…" Morgan tried again, but Penelope smiled at him.

"I know it probably will be, but it sounds like fun. Sure, whatever she will tell you will probably be a bunch of crap that will never happen and if it happens only because she was really vague and it could mean anything. But … it sounds like fun, and I have never been to something like that…"

"You really wanna go?" Morgan asked surprised.

Penelope only nodded warily. She did really want to go and just experience that, but if Morgan was not up for it she certainly wouldn't push for it.

"It could be entertaining," she said in a soft voice and Morgan just smiled at her.

"Alright then, Baby Girl, if you really want to pay Madame Tuillier a visit, let's do it… I'll call her back and tell her to set us up for Friday. Let's see what my future has in store for me."

"And you never know, she might predict your future to be rosy, with a bunch of kids and some gorgeous model-wife …"

"Don't they always?" Morgan grinned and made the call, leaving Penelope with her coffee and some work to do.


	3. compatibility

_A/N: Sorry for the slow updats, but I received some reall bad news yesterday that has my mind all over the place, but not with fanfiction sadly. _

* * *

><p>Morgan had decided if they did this, he could as well take her out for dinner before the big event of that night. He still couldn't believe he was seriously returning back to that woman. God knows what absurd stuff she would tell him tonight. But Penelope had looked somewhat adorable when she admitted she never had been at a psychic and looking at his best friend in the passenger's seat of his SUV right now, she seemed really excited.<p>

"Tell me, you won't believe whatever they will tell me tonight," Morgan asked his best friend, who kept looking at him.

"Not really," Penelope answered. "But I find the whole idea of seeing what will and will not happen interesting. And I know… it probably all is a waste of time, money and space, but… wouldn't it be cool if someone really was out there who could predict what will happen?" Penelope asked excitedly.

"You're future is what you make of it, my mother used to say. And she was right. No one can tell you how your future will turn out to be…"

A few moments later he pulled into the parking lot in front of what looked like a regular shop. There were a few Chinese take-Out shops down the street, a laundry service and what looked like one or two convenient stores that had big signs outside that they were open 24 hours. It somehow was not the kind of area Penelope would have imaged that kind of shop to be located. Its location didn't really add a whole lot to its credibility.

"That's it?" Penelope asked and she wasn't really able to hide her disappointment. She somehow had thought about some really exotic looking store, with weird signs in its window and tarot cards, Ouija boards and other stuff displayed.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan… I see you could make it," they were greeted by an elderly woman the moment they stepped into the small shop.

"Well… um… yeah. I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend for… um… support," Morgan explained and Penelope could see he was barely able to hid the grin. What kind of support could she possibly offer anyways?

"Of course not," the older woman smiled, and pointed with her hand towards the back of the room. "Come and sit and we can get started…" she walked ahead of them and Penelope wondered whether this really was such a good idea. Her shop might not look like what Penelope had thought it would look like, but the psychic or whatever she was, certainly fit the image perfectly. Long hair, some scarf tied around her head, plenty of strange looking necklaces, mainly with beads hanging around her neck and what Penelope assumed were Henna-tattoos all over her upper hands. She was wearing plenty of rings and had long, red fingernails. Her outfit Penelope would describe best as 'bohemian' and that was still a nice way of saying it.

"She's not… crazy, right?" Penelope whispered to Morgan, who she was following and decided on staying really close to.

"Not more than the usual kook I guess…" Morgan grinned at her.

"Comforting to know," she commented, walking further into the back of the store.

"Listen, you wanted to do this, now we do this…" Morgan just said, pulling her towards a table where the older woman apparently was already sitting. She pointed towards to chairs and Penelope and Morgan sat down.

"Before we start this….I just want to say I am terribly sorry for what happened between you and that girl from the other night," Madame Tuillerie started. "All I provide is… a service, a guiding if you wish. It is not meant to be black and white, there is no definitely 'yes' or 'no' with the stars. All this is supposed to be and do is give you some guidance, an idea of what could be…"

"You said we weren't compatible," Morgan reminded her, at which the older woman smiled.

"Yes, yes I did, but that does not mean you can't make it work. It might take a bit more effort and a bit more energy, but just because some star signs are not as compatible as others does not mean they can't make it work. There is always an exception to the rule, Mr. Morgan…"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I guess. She made her… decision that incapability was not working for her, so I'll guess there is nothing you'll have to worry about…."

The woman looked at Morgan for a moment, before shifting her gaze to Penelope and then smiled at her.

"But you two…" she said, pointing between Morgan and Penelope…"You two are definitely compatible."

Morgan looked at Penelope for a moment before starting to laugh.

"She is my best friend…"

"They tend to make the best of lovers and wives…"

"I'm sure they do…" Morgan agreed for a moment. "Listen… I don't want to… rush you or anything, but… do you think we can get moving towards the whole 'glorious future' part so we can get going again?" Morgan asked a bit impatiently. Truth was he really didn't want to be here right now, but Penelope looked so adorable when she admitted she never had been to a psychic and when he agreed on taking her with him.

He saw Madame Tuillerie lean back in her chair for a moment. "Mr. Morgan.. I don't necessarily predict the future. I offer several different services: readings of star signs and the significance of them on your life, palm reading, tarot cards. I offer a service, and I know there are plenty of people out there who think this all is some sort of… joke, a scam even. I am not spending my day preaching those who think they know it all, but rather prefer to focus instead on the people who believe in what I do. I understand that most of this sounds strange and you probably are right to doubt what is and is not real, but I guarantee you, that there is truth behind what I tell you…"


	4. Taurus

_A/N: I guess this chapter will be partly the stuff everyone has been waiting for, although the next chapter will be the actual interesting one. I was made aware several times – once by a very good friend who always pre-reads everything I write and secondly by my beta – that my signs for Morgan – in this chapter – and Penelope – in the next chapter – are actually not correct. Truth be told, I couldn't find a source that stated the actual birth date – or approximate one – so I just took Shemar's and Kirsten's birthdates. _

_As for all the info of this chapter, the actual facts are taken from websites that are referenced at the end of the chapter, but the whole texts were still written by me. _

* * *

><p>There was a silence for a moment, where Morgan wasn't sure whether he should just get up and go. As he had mentioned to Penelope: a total waste of time. At least this time he didn't have to pay for it. Silver lining.<p>

"You are a Taurus, Mr. Morgan. That shows in everything you do. You have a certain stubbornness to yourself, you are an achiever, someone who sets himself goals and does not just plan on reaching them, but exceeding them. It is hard to convince you of anything else once you've made up your mind, which probably would be a problem for me, seeing that you made up your mind about all of this already. You are in control of emotions in a very good way and rarely let anyone see the real you – a characteristic of your sign, Mr. Morgan. But once someone actually makes it through all these walls and through the shell to your inner core, they'll be there forever. Taurus' are known for their loyalty – once you capture their heart they'll stay with you for the rest of their lives and neither of them are Taurus'…"

"Lady, you just described probably half the people I know," Morgan laughed slightly nervous at her and a moment later he felt his hand being pulled forward.

"You have a very distinctive and long life line, which means you will have a long and very fulfilled life, but not yet. You will need to wait a bit more to reach that stage, but once you do, it will be the best time of your life. Your marriage line shows that you will be married once and for the rest of your life, to a woman who loves you very much and would give her everything to proof that to you. Your wife will be someone who you have known for quite a time by the time you'll get married and it is not who you think it will be. It is the one who you secretly want and will have eventually. And she might be a lot closer than you think," she said, tracing with her fingers up and down Morgan's hand, who still looked not very impressed.

Penelope watched the whole thing with very high interest. Sure, maybe what that old woman was saying was probably what everyone wanted to hear and what might happen to most people, but when she was talking about that last part, the woman that would become Derek's wife eventually – if that would happen to begin with – she didn't miss the moment when she looked up from Morgan's hand and right at Penelope. _Yeah, sure, as if that was ever about to happen. _

"You are going to have kids, three sons and a daughter and you will have them soon in your marriage. Your fate line is broken…"

"Does that mean my fate is about to change?" he asked jokingly, winking at Penelope.

"No Mr. Morgan, it means there will be an event in your life that will seem impossible to conquer, but when you do you will emerge stronger and more powerful. There will be a change of job for you. You still stay within the same line of work, but in a different position. A more powerful position, with a lot more responsibility – a responsibility you are very well able to manage. Your heart line tells me you had your heart broken a few times already, a long time ago, back in College, High School even, but fear not, there will be no more heartbreak for you in the immediate future. You will gain new friends and be reunited with old ones. Your health line tells me nothing you wouldn't already know. There is nothing for you to worry there, you are in excellent condition and your health line builds a perfect union with your head and heart lines – which means your mind, body and spirit are aligned perfectly and act in union."

"I take it that is a good thing," Morgan commented dryly. "I'm not sure how that is supposed to be a good thing, or what it means to begin with, but…. thank you…."

"Your hand shape is Earth, which equals a certain practicality and responsibility. You love to work with your hands and you have solid values in life. Long fingers usually mean you are very skilful with them, in a working manner as well as a sexual way. You like to bring pleasure to your companion – the more the better. You take great pride in your achievements – whether may that be in a relationship or your general life. And you definitely take a certain pride in your line of work. You are a bit of an adventure-seeker, but be careful that you don't seek too much of it. Too much of a good thing is never good."

"Well… that isn't … cryptic at all…"

"Mr. Morgan… I have a feeling even if I was about to provide you with a list of times, dates and places you still wouldn't believe it, so… why don't we just move on to her?" Madame Tuillerie asked, looking at Penelope who all of a sudden had a feeling like she should maybe flee.

"Oh…. I really don't want to know my future. I'm the kind of…. see what happens when it happens kind of girl," Penelope smiled uneasily, but apparently now seemed to be the first time that Morgan actually looked like he was about to have some fun. Great, _now_ he liked this?

"Good idea, let's see what Penelope's future holds in store for her…."

* * *

><p><em>Sources<em> Signs:

_www. prokerala .com/astrology/_

_horoscopes. lovetoknow. com/__Characteristics___of___Star_____Signs_

_www. psychicguild. com/horoscopes__

_Palm reading: Wikipedia_


	5. loves Cancer

_A/N: This is the fun part … I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writting it =) Also, in all fairness I have to mention the part where she is talking about Cancer/Taurus combination is more or less taken word by word from a website www . sexualastrology . com. It just fit so perfectly with these two I just changed a word here and there - or added one or two =)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Penelope felt like she was caught in a corner somehow. It didn't help that as a matter of fact she actually, quite literally was in a corner and Morgan would have to get up in order for her to actually escape this. But then again, she had to realize, it was her who asked Morgan to do it, to come here tonight for some entertainment of a different kind. She couldn't really complain now, could she?<p>

"I really… don't need to know my future, or my life, heart or fate lines. Trust me, I'm good…"

"Oh no, Baby Girl," she heard Morgan next to her protest. "If I had to listen to it, so will you," he grinned at her and Penelope was making a mental note to hit him once they made it out of this place.

"That's fair enough," the old woman interrupted both of them. "If you don't want to know about any of it, that is fair enough. I take a wild guess and would say your future might be quite similar to his…" she smiled, at which Morgan just rolled his eyes.

"Why does that not surprise me? I mean seriously, you basically were as vague as possible. Of course her future will be the same, since your prediction would probably be as vague for her as it was for me…"

"You're a Cancer, aren't you?" Madame Tuillerie asked, choosing to ignore Morgan.

"Yeah… how… do you know?" Penelope asked cautiously.

"I can sense these kinds of things," she just smiled, looking at Penelope and then at Morgan. "And you are Taurus…"

"I think you already mentioned that earlier, but… yes. I'm Taurus. If you now know my birth date I'm impressed…" Morgan answered sarcastically.

"Taurus and Cancer…" she said slowly again, which made Penelope look worriedly at her. "A perfect match…"

"I think you also mentioned that before, how… compatible we are…" Morgan said dryly.

"Oh, you don't even seem to know _how_ compatible…"

"Then go ahead and enlighten us…"

"Cancer …" she started again, pointing at Penelope. " Cancer sees sensuality and loyalty that satisfies her need for security in Taurus. Taurus…." she stops again, pointing this time at Morgan, "Taurus fulfills Cancer's secret sexual fantasies. This combination is perfect for sex and romance. Both signs are emotional, sensual and family oriented."

Penelope looked over to Morgan, who for whatever reason started to grin like mad, whereas Penelope felt the temperature of the room climbing with each second. She was sure she had colored six shades of red easily. She always did when conversations shifted towards sex, especially when her best friend was around and in this case one way or the other … involved.

"Cancer has finally found someone who can provide the right intensity that past lovers were unable to deliver. These two signs will travel and experience many pleasurable pursuits together. Sensual excitement will always be evident in this attraction. Taurus loves Cancers depth and would drop everything in order to hold on to this sexy and mesmerizing sign. Sex will leave them speechless and whatever language they speak, they will not need a translator. Sex will be what attracts them and love will be what ultimately keeps them together. Taurus will need to tone down stubbornness or Cancer will feel left out and become moody. Taurus will understand Cancer more if she speaks up and speaks from the heart. Taurus has a stabilizing influence and can bring a sort of sexual healing into Cancers not miss out on this opportunity. Both will benefit from this relationship. Cancer and Taurus are a love match made in heaven. These two are connected on a physical and emotional level and will understand one another intimately.

The Cancer woman and the Taurus man are highly intuitive so there needs to be very little spoken out loud. On a date, you can expect fabulous food and comfort combined with luxury since both signs value their security.

Sexually, these two surrender to the ocean of love and eroticism. Cancer relies on her instinct to know how to please her Taurus man and the Taurus man has the endurance his sexual goddess thrives under. These two signs usually delight in giving and receiving!"

If Penelope hadn't already been beet red, she was certain now she would have been. And the fact that this woman was talking about them in some sort of weird third person did certainly not help. She reached for the glass of water that had been sitting there since shortly after all this 'reading' began and took a large sip. Maybe the somewhat lukewarm water would help her cool down the slightest bit and chase the blushing out of her face. Sometimes she really hated her pale skin.

"I think finally we can agree on something, lady," Morgan all of a sudden announced and Penelope saw him grinning widely, if not even wickedly. Great, speak of sex and Morgan is all for and about it. Of course he'd agree with _that_.


	6. transparency

_A/N: Alright, there will be a itsy tiny bit of angstishness - which probably isn't eveb a word, but hey it's my story - in this chapter and the next. Nothing bad, just... you know, the usuall 'Will he, won't he?' kind of stuff. =)_

* * *

><p>Shortly after that last 'revelation' their session was over. And Penelope wasn't extremely sad about that, but then again she wasn't sure if there could have been anything worse. Yeah, sure, it sounded very flattering and such, but Morgan was like the master of sex and compared to him she was like a freakin' virgin. And she just didn't feel very comfortable with people talking about sex when he was around her.<p>

"That was probably more entertaining than I'd have anticipated," Morgan commented, holding the door open for her to climb into his SUV. And of course he'd find that _entertaining_.

Penelope just made agreeing noises, though she didn't really agree with it. Well, she did, but she wasn't about to admit that, not when she for sure didn't even know what his position on this all was. For him it probably was just some joke, nothing he'd really take serious. At least his mood brightened somewhat over the course of the last ten minutes. Earlier in that store she had been certain that any minute her best friend either would walk out all of a sudden, fed up with the whole 'show' or just punch her. Morgan wasn't violent, but he had this very stern, unimpressed and slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Would you mind driving me home, Hot Stuff. I somehow don't feel too well," Penelope asked a few miles into the drive.

Morgan looked over at her instantly, looking worriedly at his best friend. "You okay? You want me to stop somewhere on route, a pharmacy or something like that?" he asked concerned.

"No… it's fine. I think I might just come down with something. I will be alright. Just… if you don't mind, drive me home. We can maybe have movie night another time…" she smiled weakly at him.

Truth was she wasn't really feeling bad, well maybe a bit. But that had nothing to do with whatever bug was going around at this moment. It had more to do with the whole evening and her somehow thinking that them having a movie night _after_ the events that just happened might not be the best of ideas. She felt horrible lying to her friend, but there was also no way on earth that she'd tell him that whatever that old woman had pulled out of her imaginary hat made her wonder way too much about certain possibilities.

They drove for another ten, maybe fifteen minutes until Morgan pulled up in front of Penelope's apartment complex.

"Want me to stay with you for a while, the night maybe, making sure you're alright?" he asked, when he brought her up to her door and she was about to say 'goodnight'.

"That won't be necessary, Hot Stuff. I'll be fine. Promise," she smiled at him softly, before kissing his cheek and closing the door, leaning against it and slowly sliding down to the floor.

"At least call me tomorrow and let me know how you're doing," she heard him say, talking to the door.

She was quite certain that Morgan probably didn't put as much thought into that whole 'sign' thing as she was about to do now, but then again Morgan probably couldn't care less. For him this whole thing was a joke – okay, granted for her this certainly was for the most part not really something serious either – but that didn't mean some parts of this might not have quipped her interest.

It was no secret that Kevin Lynch was not really the most satisfying lover – or boyfriend really – known to mankind. And it might not really come as a surprise that Penelope might have had a dream or two – or plenty – about Derek Morgan, but hearing that from someone else made her somehow feel as if her secret was out in the open. She knew it was ridiculous, that probably that psychic just had a lucky shot at her, them, really, but still. For a moment she felt as if Morgan all of a sudden knew all her deep and dark secrets. Not that there were that many. And what did she mean with he can fulfill her secret sexual fantasies. There weren't any. Okay… maybe there were, but … why was she even talking to herself about this?

She knew that Morgan was none the wiser in regards of her, but that somehow didn't help right now. She was certain one proper look of him at her on Monday and he would know _all._ He had that weird ability that he could read you like an open book if he was just trying hard enough. But then again he was her best friend and profiler, it shouldn't be that hard for him to do that to begin with.


	7. research

_A/N: Nearly there, folks. Just a chapter and an epilogue left after this._

* * *

><p>Her weekend was going more or less slow, which wasn't the worst thing to really happen. The longer she could prologue Monday the better. Of course she didn't call Morgan on Saturday. She decided it might be better to just wait for Monday to come and get this all over with, also, if she would have called, she probably would have had to lie further to him and in order to not worry him more than he probably already was she decided she do both of them a favor and not call. He would manage one weekend without her on the other end of that phone.<p>

She had ordered pizza for lunch- since she was not really in the mood to cook- and when there was a knock on the door she got her purse, some money and opened the door, ready for her food delivery. She certainly didn't expect her best friend to stand on that other side of the door. Holding her pizza in his hands.

"I decided I'd do the guy a favor and save him from making it up all these stairs," he grinned, before walking into her apartment. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, kind of…" Penelope grinned at him, taking the pizza box from her friend and carrying it into her kitchen.

"You want a slice?" she asked and Morgan declined, arguing he already had eaten and plenty.

"I actually just wanted to check up on you, making sure you'd be okay," he said, while Penelope was looking for a dish to put a few slices of pizza on.

"Trust me, lovebug, I'm fine. I just … probably had eaten something bad or stuff like that…" Penelope reassured her best friend, finally finding a plate she could put some food on and walking back to the living room, stopping dead in her tracks just a few moments later.

She had forgotten about the book. The book Morgan was holding in his hands right now, with somewhat an unreadable expression on his face.

She had meant to just go grocery shopping yesterday, but when she passed the public library she for whatever reason couldn't help it. She parked her car quickly, ran inside and looked up a book about astrology – more specifically the compatibility of signs. She knew it was stupid, but the words that woman said on Friday kind of stuck with her. Penelope figured one way or the other she just wanted to check some facts.

"You holding out on me," Morgan commented with a smile and Penelope somehow just wished to hide and never come back.

"Would you believe if I said that is not mine?" Penelope asked warily.

"Not when you ask in that tone of voice, Baby Girl," Morgan laughed and Penelope took her plate and just faced her fate. There was no way around or out of this anyway.

"It says in here you just took it out yesterday. Must have been a very short stomach bug then," Morgan kept commenting and there was no way she would look at him right now. She was certain he would look smug and extremely pleased with himself right now.

"I guess saying it is for research won't work either?" she asked and heard him laughing softly.

"Not really… And I'm sure if you'd ask Madame Tuillerie she would happily provide you with a summary and a print out of what exactly makes … Taurus and Cancer work so well…"

"I wanted to check, okay?" Penelope all of a sudden said. "I just… I don't know. I just wanted to see if that was based on … um … anything."

"I hate to admit it, but there certainly were a few very deep truths in her … talking," Morgan said, looking at Penelope who still was doing everything possible to avoid looking at him.

"Like?" Penelope asked, taking a bite of her pizza and using that as another good reason for not looking at her best friend. One look from her at him and he knew, she was certain about that.

"Baby Girl, will you look at me for a moment?" he asked in the softest of voices, but somehow she just couldn't give him that. Not when this could end as a total train-wreck.

"Penelope," she heard him plead again, and a moment later she felt his fingers under her chin, turning her head ever so slowly towards where he was sitting, until she was facing him fully and he seemed satisfied.

"Like more or less everything," he said, and a moment later she felt him lean forward, and his lips brushing hers in the softest way possible.

His lips felt soft and velvety and there was a familiar scent of sandalwood and something that she would describe as entirely Derek Morgan. It was the softest brush she ever felt and a moment later she already felt him pull back again – before she could even do something. So when he pulled back, she pushed forward, not wanting to lose that connection and he realized too late what she was doing. When he did, he was leaning back so much that he fell backwards on his back, with Penelope covering him and her lips on his.

He had meant this peek as a test, somehow seeing what would happen and if nothing would happen than he could just say he was meant to kiss her cheek but somehow landed on her lips. Not that this would be any reason or issue now, not judging by the way she was working his lips, deepening the kiss with every passing moment. Usually it was him who was in charge and control of these kinds of things, that how it always had been and how he liked it most, but he had to admit, having Penelope Garcia on top of him devouring every inch of his lips and mouth certainly had its advantages as well.

He decided on letting her have her way with him for a while, letting her take control of this, letting her do what she wanted until he would take over and show her how this was going to be from now on – although she did _do_ a fairly good job already.

He felt her straddle him, moving in closer, pressing herself tighter against him. He could feel patches of her naked skin against his, on his abs, where his shirt had shifted upwards and her tank top had followed suit. His hands cupped her bottom, pulling her that much tighter against him, until he figured he had her in a perfect position to change the tables on her. He held tightly on to her and slowly leaned upwards, pushing her with him, until they both were sitting up. Then he pushed a bit more and made her fall back, so that this time he was on top of her and having full control of what was going on and how. He pushed her further into the cushions of her couch, spending as much time devouring her as she had previously spent with him.

And this all was about to get a whole lot more interesting in just a few more moments….


	8. the morning after

_A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I know some of you guys had been wondeirng about the rating and whether after the last chapter this would go up or not.. well... no, sorry LOL but some stories are just not meant to have an M-rating..._

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan had to admit he never had been glad to be that wrong. He probably wouldn't admit openly that there was some truth to whatever the old woman had told them, but he certainly knew since last night that Penelope and him were more than just a bit compatible. But then again he never really had doubts about <em>that <em>to begin with.

"So… Ms. Garcia, tell me, how well did I do in fulfilling your secret sexual fantasies last night?" he asked with a grin when he stepped behind her in the kitchen the next morning.

"Hm… I'd say keep working at it." Penelope let out a silly laugh.

"Nothing else I'd like to do more. How about we start working on that right now?" he asked, kissing the back and side of her neck and feeling the goose bumps building up under his lips.

Penelope turned in Morgan's arms until she was facing him and just a moment later his lips connected with hers and he pushed her backwards until she backed into the wall and was trapped between the wall and him. Not a bad place to be trapped in, she had to admit.

His hands roamed over her body, while his lips kept seducing her. His hands found their way under her shirt and slowly pushed it up, sliding slowly and softly over the already rather overheated skin and drawing circles on her back, pressing himself closer and tighter against her, as if he couldn't get enough. Not that he ever would. He had been waiting years for this to happen and now that it finally _was_ happening he wanted to make up for every single day he didn't get his act together and did this a whole lot sooner.

Penelope, in the meantime, enjoyed every single moment of this. His hands were like magic and the way they roamed over her skin, feeling each patch of skin told her only good things were about to happen and she could hardly wait. She had always known that her best friend was rather … insatiable when it came to certain things, but last night had exceeded even her ideas. He had been spending hours and hours, marking her body as his, making love to her and just exploring every single inch, curve and valley she had on offer. And just when she thought he had enough, he started all over again. It was way past six in the morning when they finally had managed to let go of each other and fall asleep.

"I guess I'll have to agree…" she heard Morgan mumble against her neck, his lips busy kissing hot trails of open-mouthed kisses up and down.

"With what do you have to agree?" Penelope asked and was seriously impressed with herself. Last night her ability to communicate had been a lot more constrained.

"That you and me make the perfect match and that both of us will benefit from this relationship. As a matter of fact I'd say we already benefit greatly from this…"

With that he lifted her up in his arms and started carrying her towards the bedroom again, Penelope laughing all the way there and wouldn't stop laughing for quite a while.

And that was the thing with him. With Morgan sex was… not serious, not as much of an act of work as it was an exploration, some sort of play that had both parties craving more. She didn't mean to speak bad about her past relationships, but none of her ex-boyfriends had been able to give her that. It had always seemed so very serious. And she certainly welcomed the change… And the fact that today they would be late for work, just as they would be quite a lot more times over the next couple of weeks. But at this moment, she honestly couldn't care less….


	9. epilogue

_A/N: So... this is it. The epilogue. Sorry to everyone who was hoping for an M-ish ending. Nope... LOL Thanks to all of you for the reading, reviewing, faving, alerting etc..._

* * *

><p>Morgan never believed in the supernatural. Why should he? There wasn't any proof for him that anything 'supernatural' did exist. That of course was until he found out just how perfect Penelope was for him, and just how well everything that was told him by that old woman would get to him.<p>

Penelope ended up getting married, although it took them several tries to get to that stage. In the beginning it seemed like everything was against them, with them having to cancel. Work, family issues, even accidents always being at one stage or the other to blame for their last minute cancelations. At some stage Penelope even thought that maybe this just wasn't meant to be.

"Baby, trust me, you and I are meant to be and we will stay like this forever, with or without a piece of paper that declares you as my wife. I don't need a piece of paper that tells me what I feel for you, and what part you take up in my heart. I know that already…" he simply said when they had yet again cancel another time.

"Maybe we should just fly off to Vegas…" Penelope declared, which had Morgan in fits of laughter.

In the end they ended up getting married, in front of everyone they wanted to share this moment with and Morgan never felt happier.

Only six months after they got married Penelope gave birth to their first child, a son, which they would name Zachariah. Three more children followed, two more sons and a daughter, just as one Friday several years back Madame Tuillerie had predicted – not that Morgan could remember any of that right now.

Neither would he remember her prediction in regards of his future with the FBI. Several years after their marriage Morgan got promoted to Unit Chief, when Hotch stepped down. After Unit Chief another two, three promotions followed, and Penelope was almost certain if he'd keep up like that Chief Strauss would have to worry about her job as well.

Everything turned out exactly as he was told, more or less, but Morgan couldn't remember any of that. He was too busy enjoying the best time of his life, seeing his children grow up and spending an enormous amount of time a day on loving up to his wife.

He never lost his hunger for life, and even more importantly, he never lost his hunger for his wife. Even several dozen years later she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

He still couldn't believe how damn long it took him to make her his, eliminate every competition and just show the world that she was his and he was hers and nothing and nobody should ever interfere.

They had a strong connection, one that didn't need words on most days. They understood each other blindly, like the back of their hands.

There was just one thing she'd never tell him. The day before their wedding Penelope paid a visit to the fortuneteller that probably was more or less responsible for them finally getting together. Penelope didn't want to know her future, no, all she wanted to know about was if that feeling of bliss and serenity, security and perfection ever would leave her again.

At her question the psychic just smiled. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out. For the rest of your life…"

And that she did. And it never left her. Not once.

* * *

><p><em>post-AN: There is something special with this story, because technically it has two epilogues. Not by choice though. KricketWilliams - who is a dear friend of mine and writes some great stories - usually gets everythingbI write to pre-read, even before my beta sees a word. And she felt like writting an epilogue as well. Her epilogue is technically set after the previous chapter and could probably be more seen as an alternate ending. I hadn't planned on posting it to be honest since it is a bit 'different', but figured it is written, so may as well post it. But I leave that up to you. Just comment whether you'd like the second epilogue posted as well and I go by majority LOL_


	10. alternate ending

_A/N: It was a pretty close call, but since some of you said it already - it is already written - I decided posting it. I just copied the whole email as it was, and just so you know, this is more like an alternate ending and in no connection to the previous epilogue. And as mentioned before, this is written by my dear friend KricketWilliams who simply felt imspired LOL... Thanks to you all and see you at my next story..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: For Ulrike...because I love her...<em>

_Three months later..._

"I seriously can't believe you talked me into going to this shop _again_," Derek teased, a cheesy grin on his handsome face that stated the polar opposite of what he had just verbalized. They both knew the truth: when it came right down to it, Garcia could talk Morgan into anything if she put her devilish mind to it.

She giggled to herself. She was going to have to stop thinking about them as Morgan and Garcia. It was going to be Morgan and Morgan very soon. In fact, that was the reason they needed to visit the psychic again.

"Come on," she said, pushing his arm playfully as they walked. "You thought it was a good idea to give credit where credit was due in getting us to open our eyes to possibilities."

"Us? Us to open our eyes?" He gave an incredulous snorrt. "Oh, no, momma. _You_. Not us."

She rolled her eyes.

He made a dead stop, pulling her into his arms. He looked down into her upturned face and grinned. "Woman, my eyes have always been on the prize...you. Since minute one."

She simply smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss, and then they began to walk again. It was a nice thing to think, and he'd assured her it was true, but she still thought the mystery woman had a lot to do with their cosmic love affair and how it happened so smoothly.

They turned the corner down the alley where the shop was, past the laundry and near the Chinese restaurant and halted in their steps. There was no sign out front, no sandwich board advertising, no neon light. There was no window with heavy velvet curtains and no shop bells above the door.

In fact, there was no _door_.

"Derek..." Penelope began, feeling somewhat creeped out.

"We must've taken a wrong turn. Here, I'm going to look at the card. It's in my..." He started digging in his pockets, first the right, and then the left, and then his back pockets. "I'm sure it's here..." He opened his wallet, and came up empty for the business card.

Penelope shivered, feeling chills rolling down her back. "Baby Boy, this was the alley...I know it."

Derek frowned. "This is ridiculous. We had to take a wrong turn."

Just then, a delivery man from the Chinese restaurant exited the building, carrying a paper bag and a box. He walked to his bicycle, not too far from where Morgan and Garcia were standing.

"Excuse me!" Derek said.

"Yes?" the man asked, looking impatient.

"Is the fortune teller's shop near here?" Derek asked. "You know, the psychic."

The man gave him the oddest look. "Who? Mister, I don't know what you are talking about."

As if he had no more time, the delivery man boarded his bicycle, ready to leave.

Putting his hand on the handlebars to halt the delivery man, he tried again, "The psychic's shop. Madame Tuillerie. She's either here or next alley."

"Sorry, mister," he said. "There's no one by that name here in this area, and I've been delivering here for four years."

At the same time, Penelope was researching with her phone. She looked a little pale at what came up. "Derek...look at this."

Releasing the bicycle, Derek walked over and Penelope shared with him the page. _Madame Tuillerie, renouned fortune teller for President Lincoln. Died back in 1901_. There was a picture, too...of Madame Tuillerie, dressed in period clothing.

"Oh, hell, no," Derek said, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous. Carly saw her, too. I'll text her and find out."

Penelope was still shaking. "Derek, this is beyond coincidental."

Morgan shook his head, and then showed her his text. _What psychic? :( I miss U. Want to try again?_

Penelope shook her head and looked at him seriously. "Well, that only leaves one thing to concur from this."

"That woman was a ghost?"

"No," she said, and then she began to smile. "That Carly is nuts if she thinks you'd want to try again."

Derek smiled, too, his beaming, one of a kind grin and wrapped his arm around her, knowing one thing: No matter how they got together, it was meant to be...and truly written in the stars.


End file.
